<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine And Yours by KarinaMay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660866">Mine And Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay'>KarinaMay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Learning Curve [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I sense a theme), Bathtub Sex, Comfort No Hurt, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, another batch of healthy communication, but that's a problem for later, if you squint there might be a third character in there, set during 115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinaMay/pseuds/KarinaMay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She stepped into the bathtub, purring happily as she let herself sink into the hot water. Caleb shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and quickly got rid of his pants again, throwing them both into a corner before stepping into the tub as well, sitting down across from her. <br/>“You’re far away,” Jester complained, reaching her arms out toward him, grasping at the water demonstratively. <br/>Caleb smiled. “So come here, liebling.”</p><p>Follow up on the last part of this series; Caleb has a debt to pay to Jester. AKA they have sex in the bath I don't really have anything more poetic to say about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre &amp; Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Learning Curve [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine And Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caleb followed Jester into his bedchamber and found her standing by the bathtub, already pulling at the lacing at the back of her dress. She looked over her shoulder when she heard him come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me with this, Caleb?” she asked, pointing at the laces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb walked over and placed his fingers where hers had just been, slowly undoing the tangled laces as he dropped soft, gentle kisses all over her shoulders. Jester sighed happily, her tail wrapping loosely around his leg, more affectionate now than restraining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll find out soon,” she said, pulling her dress over her head when Caleb was done with the laces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beau promised not to tell anyone yet,” Caleb said, running his fingers over her bare back, tracing the bruises from their fights earlier that day and week, dark purple against her soft blue skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Jester said, leaning into his touch. “But still, we’re like super close. We don’t really have secrets these days, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja, I know.” Caleb’s hands came to rest on her hips, fingers brushing against the edge of her smalls. “Do you mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester shook her head. “No, not really. We’ve all been waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Beau and Yasha to get together too, but it’s not like it’s really going to change anything when they do. But you’re a bit more like private than me, I guess. So do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tapped his hands and he let go of her, watched as she hooked her fingers under the thin, silky fabric of her underwear and slipped it down her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Caleb replied truthfully. “Not so much anymore, I think. I’d like a little bit of time to figure this out, though. Figure us out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jester said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped into the bathtub, purring happily as she let herself sink into the hot water. Caleb shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and quickly got rid of his pants again, throwing them both into a corner before stepping into the tub as well, sitting down across from her. The hot water was soothing, releasing some of the tension in his muscles, comforting some of his own bruises, though it stung slightly in the welts Jester had left on his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re far away,” Jester complained, reaching her arms out toward him, grasping at the water demonstratively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb smiled. “So come here, liebling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spread his legs in the water and Jester moved toward him, spinning herself around and nestling against him with her back against his chest. She rested her head back against him and Caleb dipped his head down, kissing her pulse just below her ear. He glanced down at the marks scattered over her throat and shoulders. Most of them he’d placed deliberately low, making sure they’d be easy to cover up, but he noticed one now that was placed just a couple inches under her jaw, small and dark, and very clearly not a leftover bruise from a fight. He ran a finger over the spot and Jester shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is how Beau figured it out,” he said against her ear. “I should’ve paid more attention yesterday to what I was doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Jester replied softly. “I liked looking in the mirror this morning and seeing your marks on me. I like the idea that people will know you did that, that I’m yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb pressed another soft kiss against her throat, silently considering the word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t feel like he deserved it, and yet here she was, telling him that at least she thought he did. He grazed his teeth over her pulse, before sucking another bruise onto her skin, right beneath her jaw this time where it would definitely be visible the next day still. Reckless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned softly into his ear, pushing her head back against his shoulder further to allow him better access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a split second Caleb thought he saw something move from the corner of his eyes, a flash of fiery red, and he looked up, eyes trained on the corner of the room, but there was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Jester asked, looking up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Caleb answered. “I thought I saw something - might’ve been one of the cats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester relaxed against him again, and Caleb returned to his task at hand, trailing kisses down her exposed throat, drawing all kinds of delicious small sounds from her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hands sliding smoothly over her skin underwater, and let one of his hands drift down over her stomach while sliding the other upward to cup her breast. He easily slipped two fingers inside her, curling into her heat. She moaned softly into his ear as he started sliding them in and out at a steady pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her back more firmly against his chest and her hands found his thighs, digging her nails into his skin. Caleb used his free hand to lightly squeeze her breast, running his fingers over her nipple before pinching it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caleeeb-” she whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ja, Blueberry?” Caleb asked, pressing a kiss against her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb smiled against her ear, and he slipped a third finger into her heat with his next thrust, angling his hand a little different so he could press his thumb against her clit, rubbing slow circles over it. She gasped, pressed into his touch, and after a moment grabbed his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb hissed as her hand closed firmly around the ragged skin, angling his hand against her heat and a soft moan escaped from his lips as she took control, fucking herself on his hand the way she needed it. Caleb could feel himself growing hard again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head upward, and Caleb crashed his lips against hers, swallowing her moans as they grew louder and her movements became more desperate. She came shuddering against him, whimpering his name against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a moment to catch her breath, and Caleb took the time to drink in the sight of her, eyes closed, thick dark lashes against pale blue skin, cheeks flushed dark purple, teeth pulling at her bottom lip. He brought his hands up to trace the pattern of her tattoo, softly scraping his nails over the bruises he’d made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester hummed appreciatively and wiggled slightly against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very excited tonight,” she said, pressing back against his erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fault,” Caleb managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m ever so sorry,” she said, batting her eyes at him. She spun herself around in the water, floating a little away from him. He chased after her, enjoying the feeling of being almost weightless. The tub wasn’t all that big for two people though, and his knees bumped into hers a bit clumsily, making her tumble back toward him in a fit of giggles. She caught herself flinging her arms around his neck, and she pressed a kiss on his forehead as she adjusted herself to sit on her knees, legs on either side of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, that was clums-” Caleb started, but his words turned into a loud gasp as Jester gave him no warning before slowly sliding herself down on his cock, mischievous eyes locked on his, watching as his mouth fell open and any coherent thought left his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water changed the way she moved on top of him, less driven by gravity and more by intent, slow and deliberate as she held onto him tightly for leverage. Caleb dropped his forehead onto her shoulder, moaning against her skin between sloppy kisses. The slow pace was delicious but brutal - Caleb wanted it to last forever but at the same time it was unbearable. She was hot and wet around him, perfectly tight, almost as if she’d been made for him, but there was a fire burning in the pit of his stomach and her lazy movements were hardly enough to release it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed her backward in a flash of movement - usually she’d be stronger than him, but he caught her by surprise and the water was working in his favour - and pressed her with her back against the edge of the tub, trapping her between his arms as he grasped onto the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned at him, spreading her legs a little wider as he slotted himself between them again, using her hands to guide his hips to meet hers. Now that he had something steady to hold onto, Caleb could thrust into her more steadily, movement sharper and deeper now, and Jester started moaning louder in time with his movements, grabbing hold of his shoulders to keep herself upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb knew he wasn’t going to last long. As the heat in his stomach started coiling up, his thrusts became more erratic, and Jester pressed her lips against his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, Caleb,” she purred, before pressing her lips against his pulse right below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, with a stutter of his hips and her name a muffled cry against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drifted for a moment, locked together in the water, room suddenly silent aside from their panting as they caught their breath, and the soft crackling of the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like bath sex,” Jester mumbled after a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb chuckled breathily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very floaty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do it again sometime,” Caleb said, and he smiled at her. “Or figure out what else you like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester looked at him thoughtfully. “Or both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want liebling.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jester curled up at his side, tangling her legs with his. Caleb nuzzled into her damp, messy hair, breathing in deep, committing the smell of her to his memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think it'll be bad when we catch up with them?" Jester asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb sighed, nodding against her. "I think it might be, ja." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise me you won't die?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tightened in Caleb's chest at the almost childlike request. Irrational as it was, though, he wanted to promise. Wished he could, just to soothe her. On the other hand it felt dishonest and he didn't want to lie to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think that might partly be up to you, Blueberry," he replied instead, trying to sound somewhat lighthearted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around him. "I'd never let you die, Caleb!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't know, sometimes you kind of forget you're the healer," Caleb pondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That only happened once! Or twice!" Jester huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll keep each other safe,” Caleb said, a bit more seriously. “All of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rested her head on his chest, seemingly content with the statement, at least for now. She pressed her lips over his heart and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling herself closer to him under the covers. Caleb threaded his fingers through her hair, twirling the strands into curls as he listened to her slowly steadying breath. Tomorrow, he decided, might be the worst day they’d faced in a while, but at least right now he felt calm and happy. And he might even get a full night’s rest for the first time in forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb had almost fallen asleep when another flash of movement in the corner of his eyes snapped him back into consciousness. A blur of fiery orange and green in the corner of the room, disappearing into nothing before his eyes could focus on the shape. This time it was enough to make him suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jester?" He said softly. "Are you still awake?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bit," she mumbled. "What is it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think -" Caleb hesitated. He wasn’t sure he wanted to tell her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wanted to tell her. Not right now anyway. It was complicated. "I was thinking about something you said earlier." He placed his fingers over the bruise blooming on her throat. "You said you like it when people can see you are mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmm," Jester purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't - you don't belong to me, Jester. You don't belong to anyone but yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester pushed herself up on his chest to look at him, smiling. "You really worry about everything, don't you Caleb?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb smiled back at her. "My brain doesn't really stop."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jester knocked softly on top of his head. "Stop it, brain. Anyway, of course I don't belong to anyone, really. But you are the only one who gets to do that. And of course my heart is yours, so ya know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said those last words so casually, as if she was unaware of the weight they carried. Caleb knew her better than that by now, though. He could hear the faint trace of fragility through them. She knew exactly what she was offering. She probably knew Caleb didn't think he deserved to take it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed past the lump in his throat. “And mine to you, liebling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed herself up a bit more, locking her eyes on his. “I will keep it safe, Caleb. I promise. I know it’s scary, but I really promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Caleb said. “And I trust you. I truly do. And, ja, I’m also scared. Terrified, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it helps,” Jester offered. “So am I. I must’ve read a thousand books about a thousand romances and love affairs when I was younger. I never thought it would feel this… overwhelming, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caleb chuckled. “Look at us,” he said. “Seasoned adventurers. How many terrible foes have we faced now. Here we are fumbling our way through falling in love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fighting monsters is a lot easier,” Jester said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this feels a lot better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Caleb.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Blueberry.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weekly Widojest manifestation circle hasn't paid off yet as of now, so I shall continue writing sinful fic about them, I guess. I have a ~couple~ ideas floating around for a next one? I don't know <i>quite</i> where to go because I'm trying to keep pace with the actual story and ya know, there's a lot happening that doesn't allow a lot of free time. Anything y'all wanna see? </p><p>Anyway, feel free to come yell at me here in the comments or on <a href="http://twitter.com/isacosplay">twitter</a> or <a href="http://mskarinamay.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>, I love hearing from y'all. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-X</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>